In This World
by vampire baby
Summary: Buffy gets teleported to another dimension only to find a surprise awaiting her. Completed.
1. That night

She walks, through the night, clinging to her weapon. An inanimate object. She holds onto this weapon for protection. This weapon, a stake. Her name, Buffy Summers.  
  
Buffy walks through the park, hoping to stop the undead creatures called vampires, for she is the vampire slayer.  
  
As she walks through the park, she hears nothing except a slight breeze blowing through the trees. Buffy sees no one but knows the vampires are out there. Waiting for her to turn the corner and strike.  
  
With the stake clutched in her right hand, Buffy turned and walked around a tall bush. She lifted her arm as if she were to stake a vampire. But nothing was there.  
  
"Hmm," she mumbled with a disappointed look on her face, "I could have sworn something was-" She was cut off by something throwing her to the ground, "here," she finished. She reached for her stake but it was pushed away. She scrambled to get up and put her arms in a fighting stance.  
  
"Slayer," the vampire hissed. He stood there with his face in a snarl. His yellow eyes staring back at her. Buffy stood there, bored already. "Y'know, you guys should get some new hobbies."  
  
The vampire ran at her but she stopped him with a kick to the stomach. He fell down but got right back up again. He threw a punch at her but dodged it.  
  
She punched him back. "Maybe instead of-" She punched him in the face, "-killing innocent people," he attempted to kick her but she dodged his blow and sent it right back to him, "you should take up sunbathing. Oh wait," she paused and moved towards her stake, "that's not a possibility for you, is it?"  
  
She did a roundhouse kick to his stomach but he grabbed her foot and twisted her so she would fall. She did. Buffy looked over and saw her stake. She hopped back up and staked him. The snarling vampire exploded into a cloud of ash.  
  
"Mission accomplished," she said with a smile. She put her stake away in her jacket pocket. She started walking home.  
  
Suddenly, a white, blue, and purple light showed up behind her and sucked her in. The two vampires that were coming after her stood there and looked at each other. Confused. 


	2. Surprise!

Buffy woke up in her own house in her mother's room, in her mother's bed. Only, her mother wasn't in it. She looked over at the windows. The sun had shown through, reflecting light on the carpet.  
  
She layed there wondering why she was in her mother's room, when an arm was drawn over her stomach.  
  
"Morning," a familiar voice said. Too familiar. She looked over and saw Spike, laying with her in the same bed. She sprang up and noticed two pictures in nice pictures frames. They were of her and Spike, married. They were both in a church, with all of their friends, in wedding attire.  
  
She looked at her left hand and placed on her ring finger was a wedding ring, complete with three diamonds. 'Married,' she thought, 'To Spike.' Something Buffy had wished would never happen.  
  
Buffy jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She didn't even hear Spike when he asked her what was wrong.  
  
She jumped off the stairs into the living room. Buffy was shocked at what she saw. There were many pictures of her and Spike together. She noticed that she was happy. Smiling, laughing, having a fun time. But with Spike. 'How is that possible?' she wondered. She hated Spike. She hated the thought of being with him. And now she loves him and is married to him.  
  
Buffy heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked behind her and Spike came into view, pulling on his pants to keep them up.  
  
"You alright, love?" he asked in his thick english accent.  
  
With her arms crossed, Buffy turned her head to look at him and then focused her attention on the pictures.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." But she wasn't. She had a hard time swallowing all of this. She looked at all of the pictures. There was one that really caught her eye. She was with her friends, Willow, Xander, and Anya, and Spike. They were at a party that was thrown for a friends birthday. They were smiling. Even Xander, who also hated Spike. He was standing right next to him. Smiling.  
  
Buffy drew her attention away from the pictures and noticed that Spike was walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Spike," she called to him before he had a chance to leave the room.  
  
He turned around to speak to her, "Yes, love?" He waited for Buffy to speak.  
  
She opened her mouth to talk but hesitated. She did the same thing once more before asking him her question. "How long have we been married?" She regretted asking the question but she had to know.  
  
Spike seemed a little hurt that his wife couldn't remember how long they have been married. 'She should know that,' he thought. "Almost four months," he still wondered if everything was alright. He didn't quite believe her when she said that she was fine. "Are you sure you're alright?" he thought he'd ask again, just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah, Spike. I'm fine." She started trekking upstairs when Spike stopped her.  
  
"Do you want any breakfast? I'll make something for you." he seemed really concerned. He had that look on his face.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Um, no," she answered, "I'm just going to take a shower." She smiled at him and head upstairs. He murmured an ok but she didn't pay any attention to it. 'Newlyweds,' she thought. She was surprised at the way he seemed concerned for her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Buffy got out of the shower and got dressed. She slipped into a turquoise turtleneck sweater and black pants. She walked downstairs into the kitchen for something to eat. To her surprise, Spike was still there. He was staring at the paper. He looked up and saw her walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Anything special you want?" She looked at him and noticed the caring look in his eyes.  
  
"No, thank you," he had that 'oh' expression on his face when she said that, "I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air. I'll be in soon." She went to the back door and opened it to go outside. Spike looked at her as she left.  
  
Buffy walked into the front yard. She crossed her arms and thought. 'I just don't get it. How is this possible?'  
  
As if on cue, Spike walked out into the front yard with her. She looked at him and had a big expression on her face. He wasn't supposed to go outside in the light or else he end up as dust.  
  
But when he didn't explode into tiny pieces of ashes, she cried out in excitement. "Spike," she called, "You're human!"  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy. "Um, yeah. I've always been human." Buffy felt slightly embarrased. She got real quiet and her cheeks had gotten a little pink.  
  
"Oh," she said, "Sorry."  
  
Spike still had doubts of her being fine. "Buffy, are you sure you're alright? Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
Buffy knew what she needed. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, "and there is something that I need."  
  
Spike wanted to get her whatever she needed. "What's that?"  
  
She stood there looking into nothing. "Answers," she replied, "and I need them now." 


	3. Help from a Friend

Buffy was standing in her bathroom, looking into her mirror. She still couldn't explain why she was here and married to Spike. She had her hands on the counter and looked down at the sink. She let out a long breath and looked back up into the mirror.  
  
She saw a muted white light. It had a persons shape. She looked more closely and saw that it was a person.  
  
"Uh, what, um," Buffy stammered. She couldn't make out sentences.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" the light asked her.  
  
"Yes," she replied back.  
  
"I am a sign, a messenger. I bring you news." News. Buffy was relieved. She might get the answers that she wants.  
  
"Yes," she said, " what kind of news?" The messenger floated in her mirror. It seemed like a cloud. But it had a persons resemblance.  
  
"It's news about what happened to you." Buffy had a smile on her face. 'Yes,' she thought, 'good.' "You are not in your normal world. You were teleported here by a portal. This, is another dimension."  
  
Buffy knew that this wasn't right. In her normal life she wouldn't be married to Spike. "Yes," she started, "well, how do I get back to own world. I mean, there has to be some kind of portal to get me back."  
  
The messenger floated. Buffy waited. She needed answers. Now. This wasn't right. It's not supposed to be like this. This isn't her world. It's not her dimension. "There is something to get you back." Yes. Buffy nodded. "You will go to Rupert Giles," yes, Giles. "he will help you get back."  
  
"Giles," Buffy said, "yes, of course Giles."  
  
The messenger saw her happiness and knew that she had all the information that she needed. "Well, Buffy Summers, you have all the information that you need. I will go now." The messenger started to fade away.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy stopped him. It came back into full view. "If I am in another dimension, does that mean that I'm still the slayer?" Buffy needed the answers. All the answers.  
  
"In this world, no," the messenger said, answering her question, "but when you get back to your own world, you will be." The messenger faded away. 'That's it,' she thought, ' I got my answers.'  
  
Buffy walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Spike was in the living room, watching t.v.  
  
Buffy grabbed her coat and walked into the living room. Spike turned his head to see her. "Spike," she started, " I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon. I think." She mumbled 'I think' quietly so he wouldn't hear.  
  
"Where are you going?" He flipped off the t.v. and got up to walk to her.  
  
"No where," she lied, "I just have to go talk to someone. I'll be back." She started to walk out the door, but was stopped when she heard Spike.  
  
"Buffy," she turned around to face him, "I love you." He walked up to her to give her a kiss.  
  
Buffy stood there, not really wanting to say what she was going to say. "I love you too." She smiled and Spike smiled back. She opened the door and walked out into the world that wasn't her own. Spike shut the door and went back to watching t.v.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Buffy had finally gotten to Giles' house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. 'Come on Giles. Open up.' She was impatient but she wanted to get home. It wasn't where she belonged.  
  
Then she saw Giles open up the door. "Buffy," he said. She wasn't sure that he knew her. But now she did. 'Maybe in this dimension I still have my same friends,' she thought to herself, 'maybe not everything is different.' Giles opened the door more and stood to the side so that she could step inside. "Won't you come in." Giles smiled and Buffy walked in.  
  
Buffy stepped inside and noticed that Giles house was the same. The same old style. The same pile of books in the corner. The same smell. The style really stuck with her. The way that it was decorated so that it would satisfy someone older. But it had a homey touch to it. So even though it was decorated with older style, it was still home.  
  
Giles shut the door loud enough so that Buffy could hear. He walked over to her where she was standing, looking at his books. "Buffy," he started out, "what brings you by?" Buffy walked around, inspecting his home as if she were looking for something special.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Giles, I got a message this morning, a sign." Now she really had his attention.  
  
Giles had an inquisitive look on his face. "What kind of sign?"  
  
"W-w-we-," Buffy couldn't get out a whole word. She didn't know what kind of sign. It was just a message. From a messenger. "well," 'Finally, a whole word', "it was a white blur, in my bathroom mirror. A white blurred person." Now Giles was really interested. "It told me that I was transported here, from my normal world."  
  
"Teleportation to another dimension," Giles mumbled clear enough for Buffy to hear.  
  
Buffy looked up from the ground. "You know about it? Because the messenger told me you could help."  
  
"Yes," Giles responded in a concerned way.  
  
"Well, it said that I was transported here and that you could help me get home. You see, Spike and I are-"  
  
"Married," Giles cut in, "yes, I know. Four months, right?"  
  
Buffy was surprised that he knew. 'Well he does know me. He should know.' "He told me, almost four months." Buffy had a tear in her left eye but wiped it away. "Giles, help me get home."  
  
Giles walked over to his shelf where all his books were kept. He pulled out a book, but decided it was the wrong one because he put it back. He looked over 3 more books until he found the right one. He opened it and starting reading it.  
  
Buffy walked over to him, hoping to help. "What does it say?" He searched a through the pages, hoping to find the right one. He searched for about one more minute until he stopped.  
  
"Aha!" Buffy jumped back a little bit.  
  
Buffy looked at the book more. "What does it say?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmmm." Giles took off his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and put his glasses back on. "Well it says that you need the Jewel of Vectura, the Jewel of Transportation, and the spell of vectura to get back."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well great, lets get the Jewel of, whatever and send me back home." Giles didn't smile. Buffy noticed. "What? Can't we get it? Does it not exsist, what?"  
  
Giles looked at her with disapointment. "Oh, it does exsist." Buffy had a 'then what' look on her face. Giles was the only one who could help her. If he couldn't do this, then she might never get home. "We just have to go to Los Angeles to get it."  
  
"Well then lets go." Giles stood there. Buffy grabbed his arm and said, "Come on." She led him out the door. He got out of her grips for a second to grab his keys and coat, then he walked out the door with her.  
  
"Lets go," he said. They hopped in his car and drove to L.A. 


	4. Worthy Enough

Buffy and Giles were on their way to Los Angeles to find the Jewel of Vectura. Giles told Buffy that that was what she needed to be sent home. They just needed to go to L.A. to get it. What he didn't tell her is that the jewel is held by Gravlor, the rock demon. He has been the keeper of the jewel for many years. They would just go to him and get it.  
  
The whole car ride was quiet except for the light classical music playing in the background. Buffy watched the scenery as they drove by. There was so much greenery. The trees, the grass, the bushes, the flowers. Buffy never noticed all the trees. How all this nature could never be so nice. Now she has time to notice things like nature. She could appreciate different things that she couldn't appreciate before. It was nice.  
  
Buffy leaned up against the window, holding herself for warmth. Her eyes were getting droopy. The car ride was wearing her out. Even though it wasn't very far from Sunnydale, L.A. seemed like miles and miles away. She was almost tempted to ask Giles, 'Are we there yet?' It was like a road trip. The kind of trip that everyone would take when they were little. Traveling somewhere new. Roadside stops. Backseat games. But in a way, it was all so different.  
  
Buffy had just closed her eyes for a minute when she felt Giles shaking her. "Buffy," he called. She lifted her head and looked around the car, remembering that she was with Giles. "We're almost there."  
  
She sat up and said, "Okay." It was almost over. She was almost home. Just off to get the jewel and then she was on her way.  
  
Giles had driven to an old field. Actually, it was an old cemetary. "Great," Buffy muttered, "a cemetary. It's always a cemetary."  
  
Giles must have heard her because he answered her comment. "Yes, Buffy. A cemetary."  
  
"Right," she said. Buffy opened her side of the car and stepped out. She got up and looked around. Giles had gotten the book out of the back of the car and joined her. "Okay, Giles. You're the expert on this stuff. Where do we go next?" Buffy didn't mean to rush him, she just wanted to get home. As fast as she could. 'I don't think this dimension is good for me.'  
  
Giles started walking to a certain tree. Buffy had decided to follow him. He went up to touch the tree, looking around for any clues.  
  
He walked closer the the tree. To Buffy, it looked as if Giles was hugging the tree. "Feeling a little attatched to the tree Giles?" Buffy chuckled.  
  
He looked up at her, disgusted with her comment. "Buffy, I'm looking for clues to help us. If you would prefer me not looking I could stop."  
  
Buffy realized that he didn't like what she had said. "No, no, I want to get home. Please look, hug, do whatever you need to with the tree." He looked back down, searching. Buffy still thought it was funny. Giles was alone and maybe him and the tree would make a perfect match. But he was her ticket home. Without him, she would most likely be stuck here forever.  
  
Buffy asked for his book. She looked at it and noticed something. "Giles-"  
  
"Not now Buffy, I'm coming on to something." He continued looking.  
  
"Giles!" He snapped his head up. "It says that the jewel is held in the crypt."  
  
Giles stood up. "What crypt?"  
  
"That crypt." Buffy drew her arm up and pointed to a big crypt.  
  
Giles turned around. "Oh, good work, Buffy," he managed to get out, "lets go."  
  
"Yeah, lets," Buffy answered back.  
  
Giles started walking to the crypt. Buffy followed.  
  
They had gotten to the door of the crypt and pushed it open. Buffy noticed the dust and grime. "Well," she said, "we can clearly say that this guy doesn't clean."  
  
Giles agreed. "Yes, well demons don't really have the housekeeping skills as humans do." Buffy nodded.  
  
She noticed a stairway leading down to another room. "Giles," she said, he looked up at her, "this way." She gestured the way. She slowly crept to where the stairs met the doorway. Giles followed. She looked down. She was unsure of going down there. It didn't smell the best. Giles noticed the scared look on her face, so he led the way. She followed. She didn't want to be here. But she had to. It was dark. It had that musty old smell. The stones leading down were covered in what looked like green and brown moss. Buffy didn't want to see what it was. It looked gross and old. There were unlight candles on both sides of her. The staircase spiraled down-ward and Buffy saw a light at the end. 'There has to be something at the end,' she thought, 'and I don't really want to find out what.' Buffy had moved faster. But Giles had been moving slowly. She bumped into him but he just kept leading the way.  
  
They had reached the bottom. She felt relieved. But Buffy noticed that there was a hall leading into a chamber. The candles in the candlebra had lit the way. Buffy felt like she was walking through one of the sewers in Sunnydale. It had that same musk to it and it was just as dirty. She stayed away from the walls, walking in the middle, as did Giles. Giles seemed to know what he was doing. He always did. His knowledge of the monsters and vampires always comforted her. She knew he could come up with an answer.  
  
Finally, they had reached the end of the hall. What seemed like an endless hall came to an end. She looked in out from behind Giles. She saw rocks and stones. She saw big chairs made out of some kind of steel and rusted over rock. There were torches lit. In every corner. The torches were wedged in between the rocks just so they wouldn't fall over. She saw crystal growing on a couple of the tall rocks. Buffy saw no one. Deserted.  
  
She walked out from behind Giles. "Giles," she said, "isn't there supposed to be something here?" Giles was just as surprised as her.  
  
Just as she asked that, a big moving pile of rock emerged from the walls. It blended in just so. Probably the explanation for the stone and rocks.  
  
It stood up and asked them in a big voice, "What are you doing here?" Buffy could speak. She looked at Giles. He spoke up.  
  
"Uh, we are looking for the Jewel of Vectura. I believe that you are the holder of it."  
  
They stood there. The rock demon, Gravlor, debated on answering their question. He wondered if they were worthy enough to have it.  
  
"Hmmm." The rock demons voice echoed in the big cave like chamber. Buffy almost felt vibrations against her feet. "Are you worthy enough to own a jewel as fine as this?"  
  
"We need it," Giles answered, "It's needed to send a friend back to her own dimension." He wondered if that was the right thing to say in order to get ahold of the jewel.  
  
Gravlor thought there for second before he answered. "Who needs it?"  
  
Giles opened his mouth to speak when Buffy stepped out. "I am," she answered him.  
  
"You are?" Gravlor asked, "You're the one who needs to be sent home." Buffy nodded.  
  
Gravlor thought. "I want to see if you are worthy enough. A test."  
  
"What kind of test?" Giles asked.  
  
"A test of strength," Gravlor answered. He looked at Buffy. "If you can prove yourself, then the jewel is yours."  
  
She stood there. "Okay," she said, "what do I have to do?" Buffy would do whatever she could do.  
  
"You will fight a something that I have chosen," the demon answered, "If you win, it's yours."  
  
Giles felt skeptical about this. She didn't have the strength for it. "Deal," Buffy called out.  
  
Giles looked at her strangely. "Buffy, are you sure you can do this?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. I can do it."  
  
"Okay." Giles felt confident in her decision but worried at the same time.  
  
Gravlor stood up. "Alright," he said, "follow me." He walked into another room. Buffy and Giles followed him. It looked like a battle room. A big stone room surrounded by walls. The room was also lit with torches. The torches were on the walls. Buffy noticed a hole in one of the walls with an iron gate covering it.  
  
Like Giles, Buffy now had a wrong feeling about her decision. But she knew what she had to do. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Gravlor looked at her. "I know what you will fight." He grabbed a couple of weapons out of a steel trunk. "You will take these and try to kill this monster in anyway neccessary."  
  
He walked over the gate. Buffy looked at Giles. "Monster?" she repeated.  
  
Gravlor knocked on the wall next to the gate and opened it. He walked back over to Buffy. "You stay here." He pointed to Giles. "You, come with me." Giles hesitated but knew that he needed to get out of the way. For his safety.  
  
Buffy walked over to where the weapons were layed. She bent down to pick up an axe with a long handle. As she got up, she heard a gate that connected the main room to the battle room, close. She looked over. She saw Giles looking through with Gravlor.  
  
Buffy heard a low growl coming from the cave in the wall. She held the axe close, getting ready to strike.  
  
Giles almost started to panic. He turned to Gravlor. "Isn't there something else she could do? She could get seriously hurt."  
  
Gravlor never took his dark, rocky eyes off of Buffy. "If she beats this monster, it'll prove to me that she is worthy enough." Giles' face showed the worry and scared feeling that he felt. "Have faith in her," the demon told Giles, "she has the strength for it." Giles looked at Buffy. She looked confident enough to finish this monster off.  
  
The first thing Buffy noticed was teeth. White teeth glowing from the darkness of the cave. Then she saw something surrounding the teeth. A mouth. Then a huge head. The head growled at her. 'I can take on a head,' she thought. But it didn't stay a head. A tail came out from behind it. It was a giant snake thing. It slithered out from the cave, showing Buffy its bare white teeth. It stood up, towering over her. She picked up a large knife and hurled it at the snake. It roared from the sharp, cold metal that was lodged into its scaly skin. It came towards Buffy. She jumped into the air to dodge it. It ran into the opposite wall as the cave it came out of. Buffy got up and ran at it, holding the large axe. She used her strength to lower the axe to come intact with the putrid snake. But her blow missed. The snake ran at her again. It knocked her onto the ground. While doing so, the axe was let loose of her grips. She tried to reach for it but the snake was too close. She rolled out of its way. Buffy stood up. The snake came at her again and knocked her into a wall. It opened its big, wide mouth and attempted to bite her. With all her strength, Buffy sprang up. The snake ripped her shirt, instead of her skin. Buffy rolled over to where the weapons were. She grabbed another, yet smaller, axe. She moved over to where Giles and Gravlor were standing behind the steel gate. It slithered towards her but she jumped up, onto the snakes back. It rammed into the gate, causing it to bend outwards. The snake slithered around, trying to get her. It lifted its head in order to see her or bite her. It saw her. It stopped. Its tail moved up to knock her off. She bent down. The tail missed her. She sat on the snake. It still tried to rip her open. No such luck. She held onto the axe, twirled it around, lifted it over her head, and struck it onto the scaly back. The snake screamed. The back was sliced open. Buffy jumped off, grabbed a large sword, and stabbed it multiple times. The snakes screams died down. She stabbed it one last time. It was done with. It was dead. The axe and the sword were jammed into its back.  
  
Buffy walked over to where Gravlor and Giles were. She let out a long breath. "Does that prove I'm worthy enough?" she asked him. He looked at her. Her clothes were torn and tattered and covered in dirt.  
  
His loud voice boomed in the cave, "Yes," Buffy smiled, "you have proven yourself worthy to hold the jewel." Buffy looked at Giles and smiled. "Follow me."  
  
They followed Gravlor into the main cave. He went to his chair. He lifted one of the rocks and uncovered the jewel. He pulled out the jewel along with what looked like an ancient piece of paper.  
  
He handed the jewel and the piece of paper to Buffy. "Here, use it carefully."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thank you," she said to him.  
  
Giles turned to her. "Buffy," she looked at him, "let's go home."  
  
She followed Giles out of the dark cave. The walk out of the crypt was faster than the walk in. They'd gotten to Giles' car and drove back to Sunnydale. 


	5. Home

Buffy and Giles had gotten home from their trip to L.A. to get the Jewel of Vectura. Buffy was excited but calm. She didn't let the excited emotions escape.  
  
They had arrived at Giles' house. He went around looking for the particular items that they would need to make the jewel work properly. Giles had collected five white candles. He set them down and looked at the list.  
  
"Ah, Buffy," he said, she looked at him. "There are a few things that I will need from the magic shop."  
  
Buffy spoke up, "Oh, well do you want me to get them?"  
  
"No, I can get them." She looked down. "Why don't you go see Spike?"  
  
Buffy felt that she should. 'I am married to him,' she told herself. "Alright, I will." She grabbed her coat. "Be back in a few." She walked out of Giles' house and ran to hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Buffy opened the door of her own house. She looked around. She couldn't see Spike. She walked upstairs. Looked in all the rooms. She reached her room, supposed to be her mother's room. She saw Spike.  
  
She walked to him. He smiled. "Hey love. Where have you been?"  
  
Buffy kissed him. She wanted to make her last moments here memorable. "What was that for, love?"  
  
"I love you," she told him. She ran her hands up his neck.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled at her and kissed her. He pulled her over to the bed, where they had made love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Buffy had gotten up to get dressed. Spike stayed in their bed, with the bed sheets covering him. "Where are you going now?" He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to savor the moment that was created.  
  
She answered him. "I have to meet somone. It's something important that I have to deal with." She went up to him on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you," she told him.  
  
He kissed her back. "I love you too. I will always love you."  
  
Buffy smiled. She got up. "I have to go." She walked out of their room, in this dimension. She walked out of her house. And headed to see Giles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Buffy had knocked on Giles' door. He opened it and allowed her to step in. She walked in and put her coat down.  
  
Giles had prepared an altar in which she was to stand. It was a large circle with a purple substance. It was purple salt.  
  
"It's special salt used for spells," Giles said. Around the salt was the five white candles. They hadn't been lit yet. Giles would light them right before the spell was cast. He had a small cauldron with him. He was putting different herbs and salts into it. He grinded it all together and put the substance inbetween the candles and purple salt. The altar was finished.  
  
He took the box that the jewel was stored in and gave it to Buffy. "Buffy, stand in the center of the circle," he told her, "and don't take the jewel out until I say to." Buffy nodded. She wanted to do this right. Nothing must go wrong.  
  
Giles lit the candle that circled her. "Buffy, when you take the jewel out, put in into the palm of your right hand and put your left hand under your right," he instructed her. Buffy nodded.  
  
Giles had checked a few things over, just to make sure everything was correctly placed and done. He picked up the piece of paper that had the spell needed written on it. It was all in Latin. "Okay Buffy," he said, "take out the jewel." She had done exactly as he instructed her to.  
  
Giles started to recite the spell. "Ablego famella recedo suus adsertor orbis terrarum. Ablego famella recedo suus adsertor orbis terrarum." The jewel started to glow. Giles continued with the spell. "Ablego famella recedo suus adsertor orbis terrarum. Ablego famella recedo suus adsertor orbis terrarum." The circle around Buffy glowed. The purple salt. The mixture. The candle flames started to rise. They had gotten longer. "Ablego famella recedo suus adsertor orbis terrarum. Ablego famella recedo suus adsertor orbis terrarum." The light encircled Buffy. Giles yelled out. "Send the girl back to her own world!" And that was last thing Buffy heard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Buffy had awoken in her own bed. "I'm back!" she said cheerfully.  
  
She sat up and streched her arms, letting out a yawn as well. It felt good to be back in her own room.  
  
Buffy felt the bed move. She felt an arm. She wasn't the only one in her bed. She looked over. She was surprised at what she saw.  
  
"Morning," the voice said.  
  
She opened up her mouth to speak. "Angel?" 


	6. Love

"Angel?" Buffy was at awe. It was Angel. How could it be? Maybe they were getting another chance. Maybe the powers thought that they should be together. Buffy still loved him. She always will.  
  
She bent over to kiss him. She forced her weight into him. Her hands roamed all over his skin. He was warm. She thought about it but she didn't care. All she cared about was him. All she wanted was him. The kiss was hot and deep. 'If only this moment could last forever.' That's all that Buffy could think about. Angel and forever.  
  
Buffy looked at him. She stared into his eyes. She could see into Angel's soul. She could see everything that he was. But there was more to him than she remembered. He's human. She could see it, sense it in him.  
  
Angel started to remove her pajamas. Buffy felt it again. She felt the sensation that she had first experienced when they had first made love together. But this time it lasted longer. The sensation was more powerful than it had ever been. Buffy realized something. She was home. She never wanted to leave here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was laying in bed. Angel had gone downstairs to get something for breakfast. Buffy was happy. She felt content. This was her place. With Angel.  
  
She glanced down and saw something sparkle. She glanced harder. It was a ring. A wedding ring. It was beautiful. It was the cladagh ring that Angel had given her before only this time it was slightly larger and wider and there was a diamond inside the heart that the two hands held. The crown had tiny diamonds encrusted in it. On her right hand was the original ring Angel had presented to her. She smiled. Her life was wonderful here.  
  
Buffy got up. Her bed sheet wrapped around her. She walked into the bathroom. She stepped up to the mirror. She wanted to look at herself married. She still had a big smile on her face. Her smile had faded.  
  
She could hear something. It was very distant. She could hear someone mumble. It was a man's voice. It came in clearer. It was Giles. She could hear it now. Buffy could hear the spell he had recited to send her back. It rushed in and out of her head. It was like there were many Giles' all around her, whispering to her. She covered her ears. Maybe it would stop.  
  
Buffy looked into the mirror and saw her friends. Willow, Xander, and Giles being thrown about, being tortured. Flashes of light interupted the image. Then it stopped. The mirror went black. She couldn't figure it out. An image came back to the mirror. It was her friends again. They were dead. Their blood had been drained.  
  
A flashed of white light appeared around Buffy. She was shot back. Then she was gone. 


	7. Decision

Buffy landed on her bedroom floor. She scrambled up. There was no one there. Angel was gone. Spike was gone. She was alone.  
  
"I'm back." Buffy looked around. She noticed her mirror. It was fogged up, like someone had just inhaled on it.  
  
Then words appeared. 'You are back' "Back where?" she answered. The mirror was speaking to her.  
  
'Back in your own dimension' Buffy shook her head. "No, NO," she yelled, "I can't be back. I want to speak with someone." The fog had disappeared. A white messenger had shown up.  
  
"You would like to speak with me," it said.  
  
Buffy practically screamed, "Yeah, I want to go back. Transport me back!"  
  
The messenger stared at her. It replied back, "Why, this is your home. You belong here."  
  
"But I'm not happy here," she shouted. Buffy just realized what she had said. Of course she was happy here. Eveything she knows is here. Her friends. Her life. But she desperatly wanted to be with Angel. "I mean, I want to be with Angel. I want to be happy, with Angel."  
  
"This is your wish" the messenger replied. Buffy nodded. The messenger thought about it. "Alright. You may go."  
  
The light appeared again. Buffy was jolted back. She was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Powers That Be were standing in the great hall, awaiting news from the messenger that they sent to talk with Buffy.  
  
The messenger's light had appeared. They spoke to it. "What news do you bring from the slayer?"  
  
The messenger had hovered around them. "The slayer asked to be sent back to the dimension from in which she could be happy with the vampire, Angel."  
  
"The vampire with the soul." The Powers were intrigued. The slayer choosing the vampire. The vampire she had once loved.  
  
"Yes," the messenger replied, "but in that dimension, the vampire is human. She wishes to be happy with him."  
  
The Powers walked back in forth. "And what did you tell her."  
  
The messenger look at them. "I told her that she could go and I sent her back."  
  
"Alright, there will be a sacrifice for her decision." 


	8. Aftermath of the Decision

Buffy woke up. She had a terrible headache. She looked around and noticed she was still in the bathroom. She got up and walked into her bedroom. Angel wasn't there. 'He still must be getting breakfast,' she thought. She layed back down on her bed, waiting.  
  
She saw Angel appear with a tray in hand. On the tray was juice, toast, and scrambled eggs. He set the tray down on her bed and crawled under the sheets with her.  
  
He looked at Buffy. He took her hands in his and spoke to her, "I love you." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Angel." He leaned over to kiss her. Buffy was lost in the emotion of the moment. She felt amazing. Their love enveloped each other, creating an invisible bubble around them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunnydale, Buffy's real dimension  
  
  
  
Willow and Xander were sitting at the Bronze. They sipped their drinks and listened to the band play. They had talked for a few hours, when Buffy's name had come up.  
  
"I haven't seen Buffy around," Willow said, "Do you think something could have happened?"  
  
Xander took a glance at the band and looked back at her, "Nah, she's probably just patroling."  
  
Willow looked at Xander. "For three days."  
  
Xander contemplated about what he just said. "Well," he answered, "maybe she found a whole slew of vampires. Maybe her strength is weakening and it takes her longer to slay them." He smiled.  
  
Willow sighed, " Not likely." Willow was worried. Buffy had never disappeared like this. Not for three days. And Xander's theory didn't prove possible.  
  
Xander had lost interest in the band. "Do you want to leave, Will? This band kinda sucks."  
  
She looked at him. "Yeah," Willow replied, "let's go." Willow grabbed her bag and followed Xander out of the Bronze.  
  
They started walking down the alley that leads to the main road. It was quiet out. So quiet you could almost hear a pin drop. The wind started to blow. Willow suspected something. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Someone was there. She turned around. She could see the glare of the moon reflecting off of the vampire's teeth. There was more than one. She looked over. A vampire was already attacking Xander. She screamed his name. Another vampire had attacked her, knocking her down. She struggled to get up. The vamp's weight held her down. There was nothing she could do. Willow wiggled around to try to get up. She felt the vampire's fangs push through her skin. She could feel her blood being drained. Willow could tell that Xander was dead.  
  
She was gonna die. She could only say one more thing. The last thing that excaped from her mouth.  
  
She screamed. "BUFFY!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles was sitting on his couch looking at one of his books and sipping tea. He put the book down and found another one to look at. He flipped it open. He had turned to the next page when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Giles set the book down and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door, no one was there. He shut the door and shrugged it off.  
  
He walked to the kitchen to get some more tea. There was another knock at the door. Frustrated, he opened the door. He stuck his head out. "Hello," he said. He stepped outside, looking around. He saw no one. Giles turned around to go back inside and felt someone jerk his body back. It was a vampire. The vampire pushed him down on the ground. Giles had no stakes. He was forced down. The vampire's fang had struck his skin. The vampire was beginning to drain his body. Giles could do nothing. All he could do was think about Buffy. Would she be there to save him? He hoped. He wished. Buffy was his only hope. But she was no where.  
  
Giles could only say one thing. "BUFFY!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy woke up. She felt a presence. Something wasn't right. Buffy looked at Angel. He was so peaceful looking just laying there. He looked so much more pure now that he was human.  
  
Buffy sat up and wrapped one of her sheets around her. She put her feet down on the carpet and got up to go to the bathroom. She leaned over the counter. Something didn't feel right. There was a disturbance.  
  
She looked up at the mirror. She called out, " Powers that be, send me the messenger that I once spoke to."  
  
A light appeared in the mirror. The messenger was there. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"I felt something," she explained, "I want to see my friends. I think there is something wrong."  
  
The messenger hovered there. "This is your friends. How they are at this very moment." Then Buffy saw Willow and Xander. Lying in the street. She could see their dead, lifeless bodies covered in blood. The image changed. Now she could see Giles. She saw his front door open, with him only a few feet away from it. She saw blood dripping from his neck.  
  
It faded away. The messenger appeared again. A tear formed and fell down her cheek.  
  
The messenger said something to her. "Because you have choosen to live in this world and not in your own, your friends were killed. The powers sent forces to kill them. Your friends were a sacrifice, because of your decision. I'm sorry for your loss." The messenger faded away.  
  
It hit her like bricks. Because she decided to live in peace with Angel, her friends murdered. Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Buffy screamed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
